


Eternity

by Hananess



Category: GOT7
Genre: GAHH, M/M, What is this nonsence, devilandhumanau, jark, just give it a shot, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananess/pseuds/Hananess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is 55 years old. He is afraid of growing old, and then dying. Then he meets Mark, who fufils his dream of being young forever. But is everything all it seems to be?</p><p>WARNING: 2.5k words of pure bullshit. So i thank YOU for giving this a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

_So you know that fear of growing old and not being able to do anything BECAUSE you've become weak and frail and not to mention ugly? Yeah. That fear. And i have it. But then again, who wouldn't? I mean i know it is inevitable, but there are so many things in the world which we need to do, and i don't want to die prematurely without accomplishing anything, so of course i have that fear. Who wouldn't._

  
     "Dear God, or whatever that's up there, can you like make me become younger or something? Or just make me not age at all. I really don't want to grow old." Jackson muttered when his knees pop as he stood up. He wasn't a follower of god or anything, but he did believe in the supernatural stuff like vampires or werewolves. Today had just been a horrible day. He worked as an art designer, and his amazing proposal which he had spent an utterly long time on had just been rejected without even being glanced through. He spent so much effort on designing the poster, and now it had been chucked aside, maybe thrown into a paper shredder. And right as he reached home, he just had to bang his little toe on the edge of the door, causing him to roll on the floor due to the pain, resulting in him hurting his back. How bad can a day get?

  
     "Are you serious? You would do anything?"

  
     " Yes! Duh. Of-" He stiffened. He lived by himself. He snapped his head back, and saw a rather cute looking gentleman clad in a pink suit sitting comfortably on his sofa examining his nails. He looked utterly bored. "..course, of course! But who are you? How did you get in? I'm pretty sure i did lock the doors." That man glanced up and smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth with two sharp canines, "The name's Mark. Lucifer's my dad. Make the connections yourself."

  
     Jackson tilted his head and scrunches his face in concentration, the gears spinning so hard as they try to make the 'connections'. "Oh. Got it. Yeah, you're the son of that good-for-nothing Satan."

  
     "Hey! He's actually the Devil and is also the ruler down there alright. And that makes me technically a prince so you should be honoured to be blessed with my presence." The self-proclaimed prince now has his legs crossed atop the sofa. "You still want a wish? My offer still stands."

  
     "Yes!"

  
     Mark stood up and walked towards him. As a short person, Jackson was surprised to find that the devil's son is only as tall as him. It was that aura around himself and how he presents himself that makes Mark seem way larger than he actually is. Mark gestured for him to bring his palm up as he made a little incision into his palm, and likewise on him own palm. Jackson was amazed, if not a little surprised at how Mark did not flinch at all at the incision, as if he he has done that a billion times. "I don't feel pain because i am willingly making a deal with you with no feelings attached." Mark added, as if reading his mind. He was forced out of his thoughts and brought onto his knees as a wave of pain crashed into him when Mark pressed their palms together. Jackson howled in agony as he watched an intricate design the shape of a clock slowly etch itself onto his wrist and up his forearm. He saw a similar design finding its way onto the exact same spot on Mark arm.

  
     The last thing he saw was the cold and calculating eyes of Mark as he fell unconscious. "Everything comes at a price, foolish soul."

 

     When Jackson finally opened his eyes, he realised he was still lying on the same cold spot in front of the sofa. "What a gentleman." He rolled his eyes as he made his way to the washroom. "What the... Oh my god! OH MY GOD! I AM YOUNG AGAIN! I AM LIKE WHAT? 17? 18?"

  
     "20 to be exact." A voice came from the living room. Jackson gasped and touched his face. His eyes were a dazzling brown, hair was shiny black, and his skin was much much softer and smoother. He thought he looked ethereal, almost inhuman. He didn't want to seem proud or anything, but he had always thought that he was pretty good-looking when he was younger. Not only that, he was ecstatic. He could finally do everything without feeling the signs of him ageing. He could finally try out skydiving, rock climbing, and all the extreme sports he had wanted to try. He could only have dreamt about participating in those activities when he was still old and wrinkly. He chuckled in glee as he started planning what to do.

  
     "Let's get going! We're going to London—" Mark sat on a luggage as he glanced to Jackson who had just ran to where he was, and continued, "What. You can't stay in Los Angeles and expect people here to not notice you've become 25 years younger, can you?" Jackson gaped as he nodded, somewhat understanding. "Oh and by the way, you're welcome for helping to pack your luggage." Mark rolled his eyes as Jackson shot him a silly smile and took a heart out of the front of his shirt.

 

**London, England**

  
     Jackson lived his life to his fullest. He did everything he hadn't been able to do, tried all sorts of food he hadn't tried before. He felt happy. Each day was impossible to describe or express. He could not begin to express even a fraction of how wonderful the carefree times were. 20 years passed, and they moved. Mark had made fun of his enthusiasm, but he was too happy to care. And he laughed at Mark for being too scared to do any dangerous activities.

 

**Athens, Greece**

  
     Jackson did everything he hadn't been able to do, tried the food he hadn't tried before. He wanted to date, but Mark said no, they cannot risk being discovered. So he didn't. Mark has become a very close friend of his. He was happy. Each day was impossible to describe or express. No matter what words he used from the languages he had learnt, he could not express even a fraction of how happy the fun-filled times are. 20 years passed and they moved, once again.

 

**Beijing, China**

  
     Jackson did many things he hadn't tried before, ate many food he hadn't eaten before, tried many jobs he hadn't tried before. He wanted a companion. Mark agreed that them dating was okay, so he and Mark became a couple. They were a little awkward at first, but it was okay. He liked Mark a lot, a lot. He was satisfied. Each day was impossible to describe or express. No matter what words he used from the languages he had learnt, he could not even express even a fraction of how fulfilled he felt. 20 years passed, and they moved, yet again.

 

**Riyadh, Saudi Arabia**

  
     Jackson had also everything he could. He loved Mark with all his heart. Mark smiled and gave him a peck on the lips when Jackson told him so. This led to them being led to the bedroom, and leaving Mark very sore, and Jackson very sated. He felt that Mark loved him too, since it was illegal for them to be together in that country. He was happy. Each day was filled with joy and happiness that is impossible to describe or express. No matter what words he used from the languages he had learnt and perfected, he could not express even a fraction of how he felt. 20 years passed and they moved.

 

**Cairo, Egypt**

  
     World War 3 came and went. Mark was able to get them exempted from serving the army. Jackson wasn't sure if Mark charmed the government officials, or if he cursed them, he was just very thankful towards him. He felt happy. He felt that he and Mark were meant to be. Each day passed without any big affairs popping up. No words in any language could describe how at ease he felt. 20 years passed, and they moved.

Moscow, Russia  
Jackson had done everything he could, seen everything he could. He felt that Mark was a little too controlling, not allowing him to do many things. They quarrelled and fought. They decided to give their relationship a rest. But Jackson still craved Mark's companion. He was a little bored, and a little tired. Each day passed with slowly, with little things happening. He has perfected his acting and his languages. 20 years passed, and they moved.

 

**Paris, France**

  
     Jackson had done everything he could. He felt little attraction towards Mark, mostly caused by him feeling that Mark didn't love him. He also realised Mark had not once said 'I love you' to him. They broke up. No words were needed to describe the tension he felt with Mark. He was bored and tired. He had ate everything he could, and seen everything he could. 20 years passed and they moved, together, once again.

 

**Los Angeles, America**

  
     Jackson had nothing he wanted to try anymore. He and Mark were now like strangers living together. America was now in shambles, downgraded to a developing country. No words were need to explain how tired and how bored he was. He was unhappy, and he was tired, so sick and tired, of living.

  
     So finally, he broke down. He cried and begged for Mark to take away this curse. "You know, if i ever did that, you would immediately die. The number of years you spent not ageing would catch up on you immediately, and you would die, on the spot. And you would never go to Haven for you have meddled with the course of nature."

  
     "Yes. Whatever. I don't care anymore." Jackson cried, tears and snot were mixed together as one as he pinned Mark onto the floor. Mark winced at the force. He had momentarily forgotten that Jackson loved going to the gym.

  
     "Then can you give me a kiss for the last time? Before i break the deal?" Mark whispered. Jackson smashed their lips together, tongues moving and fighting for dominance at an incredible pace. It has been too long since they were last this intimate, except for when Jackson was drunk, and he would force a more-than-willing Mark to do stuff. And Mark gave up. He let Jackson do whatever he want, and when Jackson finally moved his arms away in favour of slipping them into his shirt, Mark whimpered and he brought his arms around Jackson's neck, and legs around his body to bring him closer.

 

     Mark made the same, small incision on both their palms. Jackson flinched while Mark winced and his hands trembled. Jackson remembered that Mark did not tremble, neither did he wince, when they first sealed the deal. They pressed their palms together. The pain ripped through their bodies as Mark collapsed onto Jackson. Their hands were intertwined, as they watched the intricate clock slowly unwinding itself and disappearing from their body.  
Right as the last bit of the design remove itself from their bodies, Jackson noticed Mark's loving but distraught gaze upon him. Jackson finally closed his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. He understood that Mark loves him, and he loves Mark.

  
     "Everything comes at a price, you foolish idiot. You should never have gone against the natural flow of life, but i'm glad. I'm glad you learnt the preciousness of life, even if it comes at a price." Mark whispered as he knelt in front of the lifeless yet peaceful face of Jackson, brushing back whatever pitiful amount of hair that was he still had. "You know, i did love you, and i still do. There's a reason why i never wanted to stay with a human being for long." A tear slipped down his cheek as he stared at Jackson. His skin was sagging, and his knees were knobbly. Age has finally caught up with him.

 

     "Sometimes, i wonder if i really am the angel or the devil."

  
     Mark broke down as he howled, as he hugged Jackson's body. His love died. And he was the one who took away his life. He wanted to blame Jackson for making him fall in love with him, but he can't. It was his own fault. He should not have suggested giving him eternal youth.

 

     "Nothing good ever comes when dealing with a human, son. You have committed a very serious offence, and you will be heavily punished. Repent, and you shall return to your rank." Two bodyguards were immediately at his sides when he finally returned back home. Mark could only stare at the pitying look on his father's face as he was brought away.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n (another essay coming through ugh please pardon my rudeness) :  
> Just some clarifications if you didn't read between the lines (which i think is not the case and i'm just being a naggy old hag)  
> Mark can only feel pain when sealing/removing a deal when he had formed some sort of mental bond, which in this case is reciprocated love (doesn't have to be reciprocated, can be one sided, although it would hurt so much more if the love was mutual), with the other party. That's why he couldn't feel it when he was sealing the deal since he only felt slight attraction towards Jackson.  
> Humans and non-human beings were never supposed to mix, to avoid having half-bloods. Those who did were either killed or sentenced to jail for eternity. Mark was sentenced to prison for eternity since the he was still the Devil's (the King's) son, and he had closed one eye to what Mark was doing.  
> Also, remember that Mark's a prince, so when he was removed from his position, it was a little like being disowned. But he wasn't exactly disowned. Don't question it, this is how the law worked below. Hahahahaha  
> Lastly, i hope you realise that i purposely made Mark and Jackson return back to Los Angeles. Whether or not they return back to their first house, or Jackson's old house, you decide.  
> I actually wrote a shorter and less romantic version for an essay homework, but i decided that this should be made into a story, and so here it is. Hope you enjoyed it! And to those who read my previous story, please do tell me if i did improved in my writing or not. I'm in need of some praise hahahaha (my friends tell me i'm like a puppy, and that i look like one too, but that's not important). And if the response it food, i may consider giving it a sequel, with Mark and someone else. I would most probably do a poll to see, but how do i even add a poll inside here? I'm a technology newbie hehe.  
> Also, if this pure word vomit does not disappoint you, please do comment (even if it's just a word or two), and upvote!  
> Also please comment below if you want a sequel to this or not, and how you want it to go, whom Mark should be paired with, since i currently have no plan on what i should write.  
> Also cross-posted on AFF.


End file.
